


【麦源】贝都因酒馆

by 完颜锊 (xiaozhibailang)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: Bottom Genji Shimada, M/M, Spanking, Top Jesse McCree
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhibailang/pseuds/%E5%AE%8C%E9%A2%9C%E9%94%8A
Summary: 杰西麦克雷总得找个地方宣泄一下自我，于是他在托比昂的建议下去了那个号称“就算喝杯咖啡也绝对让你扶着墙出去”的贝都因酒馆，并有幸遇见那个最受欢迎的舞娘“贝都因”先生。





	【麦源】贝都因酒馆

**Author's Note:**

> *食用前请先阅读食用须知：  
> （女友雨黎十八岁生日贺文AO3存档，首次发表于Lofter）
> 
> -源氏脱衣舞演员设定，麦克雷暗守望设定（还是个没见过世面的傻小子）  
> -涉及轻度sm及道具类内容，源氏有乳环预警！  
> -专业知识内容作者有查阅资料但不能保证全部正确，请勿作为学习材料。

    在66号公路时，麦克雷习惯用子弹与人讲道理，但加入暗守望先锋后他却接连接了几个炸毁智械基地的任务。对他而言用子弹穿透几个铁皮罐子的胸口再毫无技术地给墙上粘滞炸弹可不是牛仔该干的事情，但每当他想用空闲时间做些牛仔要做的事时就会被莱耶斯抓回来教训一顿再送到莫里森那接受思想教育。显然，在守望先锋工作远没有死局帮那么宽松：为了各国政府的名誉，暗守望先锋的存在绝对不能被人发现，对麦克雷而言这就意味着他不能在闲暇时间做伸张正义的义务警察了。  
    除去不能做法外义警外莱耶斯还规定麦克雷不能去酒吧喝个烂醉，因此，如何打发空闲时间成了他的大难题。麦克雷尝试过学着守望先锋的其他成员是怎么打发时间的，但与其看海、做瑜伽或是吃花生酱他宁愿去找莱耶斯打一架。这种无聊得只能天天在训练场消磨体力的生活一直持续着，直到他们去好莱坞执行任务时托比昂神神秘秘地给他推荐了一家名叫“贝都因”的酒馆。  
    按照地址麦克雷找到了这家酒馆：它位于好莱坞的西侧，是靠霓虹灯装点得十分浮夸的巨大牧民式帐篷，如果麦克雷没有看见顶端写着“贝都因”几个字的木板他会以为自己来到了哪个流动性马戏团。牛仔可不会看马戏表演，麦克雷在外面驻足一会儿还是因托比昂那句极具暗示意味的“就算只去喝咖啡也绝对会让你扶着墙出去”掀起门帘踏了进去。  
既然都进来了总不能真的点一杯咖啡，于是麦克雷向吧台的酒保点了杯黑麦威士忌后开始观察大帐篷的内部。就像真正的牧民，整个帐篷靠深红色的木条支撑，由厚重毛毡包被的内里挂着颜色鲜艳的波斯地毯，旁边挂着鹰笛和马头琴甚至还有一副印第安面具。麦克雷虽然对游牧文明没什么了解但他确定印第安面具肯定跟波斯毯没什么关系，更别提差点绊倒他的非洲战鼓。像马戏团的帐篷、混搭的装潢，虽然一切都没有麦克雷想象的那么好但他有预感这里的确会如同托比昂形容的那么刺激。  
    麦克雷喝完一杯酒的功夫客人已经陆陆续续地占满了丰裕的座位，落座得差不多后酒馆内忽然暗下的灯光让所有人安静下来。悠扬的笛声响过，一群身着轻纱的美女自舞台两侧鱼贯而出，跟着弦乐的节奏扭动着蛇一般柔软的腰肢，系在纤细脚踝上的金铃随着舞步响起清脆的声音。刻意涂抹过油脂的肌肤随着扭动反射着舞台的灯光，绕着轻纱披肩的肩膀也随着舞姿的变化逐渐裸露出大半的胸脯引得观众时不时低声叹息。  
    “啊，托比昂那个老家伙……”  
    一曲作罢麦克雷也不禁和别的男客人那样支起了帐篷。就在他回头要一杯冰威士忌的档子，一阵口哨与赞叹声将他的注意力引回了台上。那些不剩多少布料的美女依旧在台上，正中则多了一个被宝蓝色丝绸包裹的人。严严实实的包裹下那人骨架似乎比别的舞女宽些，此刻正随着极慢的音乐扭着腰让衣袍上的金线与宝石反射着舞台高亮的灯光。  
    “一个刚从南极观测站回来的舞女值得这么多掌声？”  
    “噢不，先生。这位可是贝都因，酒馆就是因此而命名的。”  
    酒保把酒送到麦克雷面前忍不住回答，那张棱角分明的脸因此刻倾慕的心情而变得柔和起来。麦克雷抬头用口型无声地哦了一声便把注意力集中回了台上的人，此刻音乐逐渐加快那件宝蓝色的衣服也随着旋转慢慢飘舞起来，上面用金线和宝石构成的纹样已经模糊不清并迅速闪烁着，整个衣袍如同繁星璀璨的银河缓缓升起将下面脂玉般的肌肤暴露出来。旋转逐渐加快衣袍的几片衣摆完全张开，此刻已经能看清被黄金包裹的下身与挺翘的臀部。  
    “升！升！升！”  
    台下的观众整齐加快拍掌的速度并渴望这似乎永不停息的旋转能够再快些许，他们渴望那件衣袍可以在惯性作用下升上腰胯并一路上去。无论是这景象还是气氛无不感染着麦克雷，他不禁放下酒杯加入了这场拍掌的行动中，并与观众喊出同样的话。  
    66号公路也有不少的脱衣舞娘，她们不光在台上表演，甚至会站在酒桌上随着男人的喊叫舞动火一样的长裙，十二寸的高跟鞋在木质酒桌上踏出与众不同的音乐。但在贝都因酒馆显然不同，在这表演脱衣舞是不需要动手的，只靠旋转就能让那看起来十分厚重的衣袍像蝴蝶一样舞动着翅膀飞起来。  
    那件宝蓝色的衣袍因快速的旋转不停上升着，露出被金链装饰的肚脐、腰侧甚至是穿着金环的乳头。紧接着，那件衣袍随着一个利落的下蹲脱离贝都因的身体朝着客人的方向飞了出去才让狂热的喊叫停下，有幸接住衣袍的观众则贪婪地嗅闻着高档衣料上属于舞者的气味。贝都因停下那高速的旋转后麦克雷才看出这是一个身材修长的男人，从事舞蹈让他有着匀称流畅的肌肉，但从浓郁的荷尔蒙气息就能看出这些决不影响客人们的兴致。  
    “请问，你知道有什么方法能和这个贝都因有些——亲密互动吗？”  
    麦克雷拍拍桌子让依旧沉浸在表演里的酒保回过神来，从口袋里掏出一塌零钱推了过去，后者则没有任何犹豫地拿过钱慢慢清点。  
    “今天是贝都因的生日，带了礼物的人都能得到他的一个吻——最特别的那个还能获得特别的好处。”  
    酒保边说着边指了指楼上。麦克雷大致猜出了那是做什么的地方，他的嗓子不禁又开始发干，这让他忘记莱耶斯的警告叫了第三杯威士忌。  
    “那么除了钱你给我准备了什么礼物呢，牛仔？”  
    那是个年轻且清亮的男声，着引得麦克雷回头去看——贝都因此时还戴着与宝蓝长袍配套的面纱，但身上却换上了一件轻薄的白纱，上面用银线绣着抽象的动物图案与太阳纹，从纱下透出金环的轮廓让麦克雷一口喝完了手里的酒。  
    “一颗子弹怎么样？写着你名字的子弹。”  
    “喔……有人送我象牙微雕、锡器还有名画，但你却要送我一颗子弹？”  
    麦克雷以为对方只是想嘲讽一番就走开，但他没想到贝都因却跨坐过来给了他一个温暖且湿润的吻。那双手在他的披风和胸甲上游走，又沿着脊背一路摸上了腰胯，还没来得及让麦克雷反应就抽出了枪套里的维和者，后知后觉的麦克雷赶紧将握着枪的手腕紧紧按在吧台上。  
    “真是把漂亮的左轮手枪，牛仔。我想除了子弹你也应该把我的名字刻在这上面。”  
    贝都因不在意自己的手腕被按住，他用另一只手划过写着BAMF的腰带。麦克雷有一条金属扣的腰带，此刻磨蹭着他下身的则是贝都因纯金的内裤。金链的凹凸质感即使隔着两层布料依旧清晰地按在麦克雷半勃的下身上，让本就涨疼的欲望窜起一阵如同过电的快感。  
    “如果你想的话，作为交换我想掀掉新娘的面纱。”  
    麦克雷这么说时贝都因正舔咬着他的喉结，那里随着舔咬迅速地滚动着让他困难地说完了这段话，对方没有回应什么而是直接把他拉起来走向了二层。通往房间的狭长走廊里麦克雷的披风在两人纠缠中落在了地上，他没功夫去捡就被贝都因拉进了一个半开着的房间。  
    房间里贴着木纹的壁纸，除去正中的床外摆放着各种马具，看起来就像是马场的工作间。  
    “我想这应该很适合你，牛仔——现在你可以叫我源氏了，那么你的名字呢？”  
    “杰西·麦克雷，我在老家刚巧有匹马就叫源氏——它是匹纯白的阿拉伯马，四肢纤细又结实，是个耐力很棒的好姑娘。”  
    “每个牛仔都会有自己的马，那么平时你是怎么训练它的？”  
    源氏脱掉身上仅有的那件白纱，黄金打造的繁重项链垂下两条细链与胸前的乳环相连又一路延伸到遮挡着私处的内裤，因着他趴下的姿势麦克雷才发现那条内裤后方分为两条细链与腰部相连，这意味着即使不脱下这复杂的装饰也可以做想要做的事情。  
    “源氏是匹血统纯正的马但它并不是一匹听话的马，每次我都得把副缰也戴上才能驾驭得住。”  
    麦克雷如此说着时已经把有两条皮带的口枷戴在了源氏嘴上，一条带子紧紧扣在源氏脑后，而另那条五股皮绳编成的缰绳则随意地搭在了对方背上。紧接着麦克雷从一旁拿出了称之为“副缰”的两条短金属链分别固定在口枷两侧的铁环与乳环上，乳头被拉扯的刺痛迫使源氏不得不像一匹真的马那样低垂下头，尽量保持着头部的稳定。  
    “戴好缰绳后我得让源氏出去走走，适应场地环境。”  
    戴着口枷的源氏没法说话，他只能随着麦克雷向上拉扯缰绳跪爬起来。等麦克雷把挤满润滑液的手指挤进穴口却停下拍打他的屁股时源氏才知晓“出去走走”究竟意味着什么，他只好不太情愿地自己扭着腰前后摇摆着身体让对方的手指在体内抽送。  
    “散步得差不多了就可以试试快步了。”  
    随着手指增加到第三根，麦克雷不知道从哪翻出了一根散鞭抽打在源氏的臀瓣上催促他加速。每当源氏速度有所减慢时麦克雷便会在空中甩动几圈散鞭后随机地落在他身上几下，有时是屁股或后背、有时则是小腹和前胸、也可能是几下连续抽打在源氏大腿内侧。好在散鞭涉及的面积虽然够大但却不会伤人，可被抽打时令人羞耻的响声和大面积的灼痛感还是让源氏听见散鞭在空中甩动时就自觉地加快速度以换取少挨上几下。  
    “嘶嘶，呜——”  
    即使有金饰的保护，接连落在腿根的散鞭还是抽上了源氏的下身，即使是散鞭中的几根也让源氏发出疼痛的呜咽，隔着口枷就像是真的马匹发出的声音。  
    “我的好姑娘在说什么呢，求他的饲主赶紧骑上来用鞭子教它快跑吗？”  
    觉得扩张得差不多了麦克雷便将那两条碍事的金链拨开释放出被裤子束缚的欲望直接进入已经柔软湿润的洞口，用手掌轻轻拍打几下源氏的屁股示意他继续。舞者出身的源氏不会因这么会儿的扭动摇晃就觉得累，可麦克雷粗大且炙热的欲望随着进出准确地挤压磨蹭内里的敏感点刺激得他软了腰，他没动几下就呻吟着放缓了动作，即使听散鞭在空中甩动也没法让源氏像方才那样地卖力。  
    “看来我耐力无限的好姑娘今天不在状态了？快跑得时刻挨着鞭子完成了。”  
    以为是不停鞭打的源氏紧张得收紧了甬道，欲望被夹住不停挤压的麦克雷因此低声呻吟一声。他扔开了散鞭使劲拍打源氏的屁股直到他放松下来，随后扶着长期舞蹈而柔韧的腰迅速地抽送几下以告诉对方即将面对的应该是怎样的鞭打。  
    “呃、嗯……”  
    松开固定腰肢的手后麦克雷执起一直搭在源氏背上的缰绳，向左右拉扯的同时深入且用力地进出着已经无力抗拒外物的甬道。被顶进深处的源氏随着抽送发出断断续续的呻吟，缰绳的拉扯带动乳头上的刺痛让他不停随着缰绳扭动着前身，长时间张开的嘴内积蓄的津液此刻顺着口枷被甩落在床单上。除去源氏无意识扭动着的屁股，一切就如同真的马匹被骑手驯服得受衔那般。  
    “真是个听话的好孩子，现在我们停下来好好复习一下刚才学的东西。”  
    麦克雷很满意对方此刻的反应，他拉紧缰绳带来的拉扯让源氏不得不后移身体将屁股紧贴着自己的小腹。这意味着那张温暖的小穴将自己整根吃了进去，整个甬道都被麦克雷巨大的欲望撑开并且无力地任其高温灼烤着。  
    “现在开始慢步、快步然后快跑。”  
    麦克雷没有捡起扔在一边的鞭子，他用力撞击一下源氏的敏感点对方便配合地晃动着屁股。就像方才的表演，源氏一开始的动作很慢随后逐渐加快，一身的金饰也随着动作划着优美的弧线反射出星辰般破碎的光芒。闭眼享受的麦克雷没有欣赏这些的机会，金片间碰撞的清脆声音像极了那些狂热的喊叫。愈发频繁的响声伴随着欲望催促着源氏更快地吞吐麦克雷怒张的欲望，然而就在麦克雷以为可以更快时源氏停了下来，不停被顶上敏感点的折磨让他未经触碰就射了出来，浓白的精液射在了金饰和床单上，甚至还溅在了源氏和麦克雷身上。  
    “该死！”  
    自峰顶跌落的麦克雷烦躁地甩了源氏几巴掌后拽紧了缰绳，对方则被扯得扬起头继而挺起胸口。此刻的姿势更加适合麦克雷顶上那块敏感的小突起，又狠又快的顶弄让刚刚尽力过高潮的源氏尖叫着射出些许稀薄的液体，但还未登顶的麦克雷依旧就着不停收缩的甬道抽送了一会儿才泄了出来，被内射的源氏则颤抖着泻出一小股淡黄色的液体。以为一切都结束的源氏放松地趴在凌乱的床上一边活动酸疼的四肢一边含着口枷含糊地抱怨着对方的粗暴。  
    “哦，不不……我们还有一晚上可以玩呢。”  
    抽出欲望的麦克雷为源氏摘下了口枷，执起一旁无针的马刺轻轻滚动几下红肿且无法闭合的穴口，听人呻吟一会儿才把占满精液的马刺扔开再拿过阴茎环为对方套上。  
    “托比昂说得没错，这可真是个喝杯咖啡都能被抽干精力的地方——好在我喝了威士忌。”  
    把脸埋进源氏胸口使劲嗅闻的麦克雷喃喃道，他抬头与还戴着面纱的人对视一下才发现自己忘记了什么重要的事。  
    “噢…我还没摘新娘的面纱，那么我们新婚之夜还得再做一次。”  
    “让我歇一会儿，刚才你几乎都没怎么动过！”  
    麦克雷丝毫没听进去源氏的抱怨，不顾对方的推搡就将人压在了相对整洁的床单上。  
    “新婚之夜啊我的新娘，一次，就再一次。”  
    “该死的！你慢点进来！”

 

Fin


End file.
